


Poison

by Niladhevan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Gold cloth, Multi, cosmos - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niladhevan/pseuds/Niladhevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le cosmos. Cette sale bête. Il s'infiltrait dans la terre, dans la pierre, et y laissait une empreinte quasi imperceptible, mais bien présente. Il emprisonnait avec lui des émotions, des particules d'être qui n'étaient pas destinées à rejoindre l'Hadès, mais vouées à hanter des lieux pour l'éternité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Poison**

 

* * *

 

 

Les gouttes de pluie tombaient à un rythme amorti, irrégulier. La tempête s'en allait enfin, et avec elle c'étaient des lambeaux de cosmos qui se dissolvaient doucement dans l'air, vidés de leur violence. C'était toujours un spectacle curieux, un champ de bataille abandonné par des Saints. Le paysage était changé à jamais par la puissance destructrice des adversaires, oui, mais ça allait au-delà de ça : le cosmos. Cette sale bête. Il s'infiltrait dans la terre, dans la pierre, et y laissait une empreinte quasi imperceptible, mais bien présente. Il emprisonnait avec lui des émotions, des particules d'être qui n'étaient pas destinées à rejoindre l'Hadès, mais vouées à hanter des lieux pour l'éternité. Il y avait _des voix_ dans cette pluie qui tombait, dans ces gouttes froides qui glissaient sur les lignes acérées de son armure et embrassaient ses cheveux humides. Il y avait des souvenirs qui se fondaient doucement dans les ruines craquelées des alentours. Des cris qui vibraient à jamais dans la poussière. Même les gens normaux étaient capables de sentir ces résidus de cosmos, quand ils traversaient des lieux foulés par des Saints et des Spectres. Alors imaginez un peu la cacophonie infernale que cela représente pour un être particulièrement sensible aux auras. Des créatures inhumaines comme Mü et Shaka avaient le détachement nécessaire pour en parler avec respect et une sorte d'atroce nostalgie: eux voyaient ce qu'ils avaient envie de voir dans ces paysages dévastés. De l'abnégation et de la foi. Une espèce de droiture atemporelle qui donnait sens à leur statut de Saint. C'était, dans ce cosmos émietté, simultanément leur passé en latence dans leurs atomes, et leur futur déjà écrit dans les archives du Sanctuaire, qu'ils pouvaient percevoir. Pour lui, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait ni l'absurde élévation d'esprit du Bélier et de la Vierge, ni la paisible cécité des gens sans cosmos. Ce genre de spectacle le rendait juste dingue.

Celui que l'on appelait déjà Death Mask se redressa lentement, les yeux paresseusement portés sur le ciel délavé. Le combat était terminé, il ne lui restait qu'à rendre compte de sa mission à Saga. Oh, une mission à pleurer d'originalité: encore un "ennemi du Sancutaire", plus perspicace que les autres, plus bruyant aussi, qui avait attiré l'attention du Pope cinglé sur lui. Le Chevalier s'étira, les bras au-dessus de la tête, la nuque ployée, un soupir roulant sourdement sous son palais. Ses cheveux sombres étaient gorgés d'eau de pluie - il passa ses mains dans sa tignasse, frottant vigoureusement son crâne comme pour y déloger une pensée agaçante. Nouveau grognement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le cadavre du chevalier d'argent étendu sur le sol, à quelques mètres de là. Il avait encore cette expression d'horreur pure fixée sur ses traits, les doigts arqués, la gorge enflée d'un cri mort depuis longtemps. Death Mask étira un sourire narquois. Un visage de plus à sa collection, une âme de plus nettoyée du paysage, scellée dans son temple jusqu'à ce qu'il lui plaise de la libérer. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques années seulement, après qu'il avait endossé pour la première fois l'armure du Cancer. Il ne se souvenait plus du cheminement de pensée qui l'avait conduit à une telle révélation. Mais cela sonnait comme une évidence. Comme si le temple attendait cela. Comme si l'armure qu'il avait vu un jour dormant dans la pénombre fraîche du quatrième temple s'en était toujours douté. Satanée armure qui se croyait vivante, qui dirigeait son énergie vers lui comme un regard éperdu, dès qu'il éclatait de ces rires incontrôlables et fous qui le prenaient parfois, à l'issu d'un combat.

Quoi, elle s'inquiétait ?

C'était risible. A mourir de rire, vraiment. De tous les gens qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement dans ce Sanctuaire, il n'y en avait pas un pour l'arrêter. Pas un pour exprimer davantage qu'un tiède mépris (Mü et sa ridule douloureuse entre ses yeux, qui ne se donnait jamais la peine de lui parler, ni même de soutenir son regard). Aphrodite était englué dans sa propre folie grandissante et son obsession pour Saga ; Shura gardait les yeux fermés, un véritable martyr de sa propre existence. Tous à se regarder le nombril et à psalmodier leurs professions de foi, à guetter une déesse morte en négligeant leur mission première. Death Mask avait vite remarqué que ses écarts ne seraient pas punis - ils ne le seraient jamais, pas ici, pas dans ce Sanctuaire, pas par ces Chevaliers fantomatiques. Saga pensait le tenir sous sa coupe en le traitant avec une bienveillance complice, mais ils abattaient au final les mêmes cartes. Et dans la solitude de son temple, il n'y avait plus que son armure pour le _regarder,_ comme on regarde un criminel que l'on a aimé.

Mü l'avait dit une fois - en murmurant, sans s'adresser directement à lui bien entendu - que les armures portaient toujours en elles le souvenir de leurs anciens porteurs. Est-ce que cela expliquait qu'elle lui comprimait la jambe, par moment ? Même Shura avait concédé du bout des lèvres que la même chose lui était arrivé, au bras.

_"J'ai eu l'impression de me souvenir de quelque chose d'important, ce jour-là. D'une douleur intolérable, d'une déchirure. Mais pas physique, pas comme si on m'avait arraché le bras. Plutôt la détresse qu'on ressent à voir quelqu'un se faire mutiler sous ses yeux. C'est ce que le Capricorne m'a dit ce jour-là. Depuis, je suis prêt."_

Son armure à lui ne parlait pas. Elle geignait, telle une enfant trop sensible qui peinait à articuler l'objet de sa peine - elle tardait de plus en plus à quitter sa Boîte de Pandore, elle restait parfois trop longtemps en suspens dans les airs, totem écailleux et repoussant, avant de se désolidariser et de venir l'étreindre, possessive et désespérée. Qu'avait-elle à dire, que pouvait-elle deviner en le voyant ? La même fin que ceux qu'elle avait tenté de défendre avant lui ? Un destin plus tragique encore ? Ou était-elle juste folle, et pensait retrouver en lui son premier porteur, le tout premier Chevalier du Cancer qui lui avait donné vie en déversant son sang et son âme sur elle ? Les armures étaient sans nul doute le meilleur exemple des effets du cosmos sur la matière, sur le très long terme. Elle engrangeaient âme sur âme, lambeaux d'existence qui perdaient leur sens et se fondaient en une entité torturée, guidée par un seul et unique but, déçue systématiquement par la triste issue des guerres saintes. _Retrouver. Protéger._

 

Death Mask considéra d'un œil vide l'armure-totem reconstituée devant lui, celle-là qui tentait de communiquer avec lui mais y échouait depuis des années. D'un effarement teinté d'incrédulité, Death Mask en était venu à mépriser sa propre armure. Il était doué avec les auras, c'était le constat qu'avait fait son maître il y avait bien longtemps, d'un ton qui mêlait indistinctement fierté et pitié. Pitié parce qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour supporter un tel talent. D'autres comme lui s'étaient suicidés, ou étaient devenus fous. Ils n'étaient pas du peuple des Atlantes et n'avaient pas les moyens de maîtriser ce sens trop aiguisé. Son maître l'avait regardé (lui aussi, comme cette putain d'armure le _regardait_ maintenant) et le jeune Angelo avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un mort en sursis, à leurs yeux. C'était, pour des raisons sensiblement différentes, la même chose avec l'armure du Cancer.

Si elle se lamentait, c'est qu'elle le voyait déjà mort. Si parfois elle enserrait sa jambe plus qu'il ne le fallait, c'est qu'elle se rappelait quelque chose d'affreux, quelque chose qu'il vivrait sans doute prochainement. Elle était folle, folle de douleur, plus que n'importe quelle autre armure du Sanctuaire, bien plus que l'armure des Gémeaux qui versait des larmes dans la nuit de son temple. Rien n'y changerait, et cela ne ferait sûrement qu'empirer avec les générations suivantes.

L'Italien donna un coup de pied négligent dans l'armure, agacé. "Au bercail la ferraille", gronda-t-il. L'armure disparut dans un sifflement lumineux à travers le ciel gris perle ; Death Mask la regarda partir, puis inclina la tête sombrement. Il préférait rentrer au Sanctuaire sans elle. C'était des lamentations en moins à endurer. Et puis...

Plus loin dans la plaine ratissée par un vent humide, Aphrodite l'attendait. Comme aux aguets au sommet d'une colonne de pierre, le Suédois se tenait droit, naturellement altier, les bras croisés et le regard fixé rêveusement sur le soleil transparent à travers les nuages. Il regardait sans doute ailleurs pour ne pas donner l'impression de s'impatienter - il avait toujours été trop accommodant avec lui. Death Mask marchait dans sa direction, la démarche indolente uniquement par habitude, les mains dans les poches et parfaitement indifférent aux giclées de sang qui dessinaient des serpes rouges en travers de son torse. Il s'arrêta au pied de la colonne et rejeta la tête en arrière, soudain attentif au contraste qu'offrait la chevelure mouvante du Chevalier des Poissons avec le gris lumineux des nuages.

"Je me demande à quoi tu penses, Aphrodite."

Le Chevalier inclina posément la tête vers lui. Il y avait ses cheveux à peine alourdis par la pluie qui dansaient dans le vent, masse bleutée sur fond anthracite autour de son visage un peu trop pâle - la lumière diffuse du jour traçait des lignes de clarté émoussée le long de ses épaulettes, et comme des traits plus ténus, plus discrètement brillants, sous la courbe éternellement pensive de ses yeux. Aphrodite lui adressa un sourire. Un de ces sourires si naturellement aimants et sincères qu'on ne sait jamais quoi en faire. Death Mask cilla et regarda ailleurs.

"A rien de particulier", répondit le Suédois, après un temps de silence. "On rentre ?"

Death Mask acquiesça. Et tandis qu'Aphrodite descendait en un bond silencieux de son perchoir, il se souvint d'une de ces nuits qu'ils avaient passées dans le temple du Capricorne. Ces nuits où Shura souffrait le plus des séquelles du Genro Mao Ken, et se tordait de douleur à n'en plus finir. Il n'avait rien fait - il s'était juste tenu là, debout et silencieux, à contempler ce spectacle affreux et sublime. Aphrodite tenait Shura immobilisé tant bien que mal entre ses bras, les muscles de ses bras tendus à l'extrême tandis qu'il ceinturait le torse baigné de sueur de l'Espagnol. Shura appelait son ami mort. Demandait pardon. Maudissait Saga dans un éclat fugace de lucidité. Et Aphrodite gardait son visage fermé, mâchoire serrée, un éclat de folie dans les yeux. Il comprenait. Il endurait la même souffrance.

Et Death Mask se souvint aussi d'un détail, un peu plus tard cette nuit-là, lorsque Shura avait finalement sombré dans un sommeil éreinté et que le Chevalier des Poissons lui caressait les cheveux tranquillement. Aphrodite avait alors lâché un ricanement sec, moqueur, un rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Tu sais ce que disait mon maître ? Il disait que nous avions tort de considérer le cosmos comme la source de notre vie et de notre force. Je crois qu'il a raison, au final. J'ai beau chercher, rien de bien n'a jamais résulté de notre maîtrise du cosmos. Jamais.

Le cosmos n'est rien qu'un poison comme un autre."

 


End file.
